FV409: Lullaby
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Kes returns to warn the crew about an incoming threat, meanwhile Janeway's granddaughter Kiara falls into an alternate reality where Voyager got back home years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Lullaby**

**Written / **3rd - 5th, 11th December 2003 and 26th January 2004

--

**Cargo Bay One**

Lena and Faye were stood nearby some of the large crates watching Daniel and James, who were sitting opposite each other. Daniel was squinting at a PADD in his hands looking annoyed, and a pencil in another.

"You want me to float a pencil.. why?" James said.

"It's a start, it's like a mini stake or knife. They're too much of a challenge for a newbie," Daniel replied.

"So's reading a PADD with small text on it," Faye whispered. Lena nodded her head.

Daniel ignored her, "just look at it. According to this you've got to think about using the damn thing, and not actually concentrate on picking it up. Who writes this crap?" He placed the pencil in front of him.

Lena shrugged, "as Tuvok would say, it sounds logical."

James raised his eyebrow, "ok whatever." He directed his eyes towards the pencil, it shook slightly before slowly raising up.

Faye grinned, "cool, I want to be able to do that."

"Meh it's no big deal, I made knives fly before this," James muttered.

Daniel slammed the PADD down on the ground, "well it's nice of you to embarrass me. If you're so good at telekinesis why don't you move it to a certain target?"

"Boys," Lena said in a warning voice. "Two things. One, James you only did that when you were evil, evil Slayers tend to tap into strength they haven't gotten yet. Two, Daniel you embarrass to easily."

"I know the feeling," Faye said.

"I don't embarrass easily," Daniel muttered. He glanced back at James, "are you going to try to move it elsewhere, or not?"

The sound of the bay doors opening startled everybody, they quickly glanced over to see the newcomer which was Jessie. "Ok I just got attacked by a pencil, anybody behind that?"

Lena, Faye and Daniel slowly looked back at James, he tried to look innocent.

"Well you always stake the one you love, oh wait that's Buffy or is it?" Lena commented. Faye looked at her with a Pokémon sweatdrop at the side of her head.

James climbed to his feet, he went over to Jessie. "I take it you're going to tell me why you threw that pencil at me," Jessie said while keeping a straight face, barely.

"Telekinesis lessons, sorry," James meekly said.

Daniel stood up, "he needs a lot more lessons, old Wesley obviously never knew the meaning of the word training."

James laughed, "oh I think he knew the word quite well."

"Well he was obviously crap at it," Daniel said under his breath. "Ok Lena, do you want to go now?"

"I got telekinesis straight away Dan, you can't teach me anything," Lena replied.

"Fine we could work on telepathy, all of you can join in then. I'll think of a number between one and one hundred, and you'll have a go at guessing what it is," Daniel said.

Lena looked uneasy, "um I'd love to but I have daughter bonding to do, that'll do." She rushed out of the room.

"Heck if she can pull that off, I can," James muttered. He and Jessie rushed out too.

"Er yeah me too, one or both of their daughters like hanging with me," Faye stuttered before running out.

Daniel groaned, "great, I need to do more crappy research."

**Deck Thirteen**

Kiara was wandering down the quiet corridor whistling one of her band's songs. Just as she passed an unknown crewmember the ship shook like it usually does when under attack, making her fall to the ground.

The unknown crewmember breathed a sign of relief before continuing. Of course his relief was short lived as he walked straight through a turbolift door, minus a turbolift.

Kiara pulled herself back up, "that was embarrassing." After a quick scan of the area, Kiara continued on.

**The Bridge**

Everyone in the room were staring towards the viewscreen from their stations or standing spots. Lena and Jessie stepped off the turbolift.

"What is it this time?" Lena questioned. Tom beckoned his head towards the viewscreen. "We are still in that other galaxy right?"

"Last time I checked yeah," Tom replied.

"So what's a Borg ship doing here?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Maybe the Resistance tracked us down to help us get back," Bryan suggested.

"We're being hailed.. hey that's weird, it's coming from the cube but the signal itself has been relayed through it," Jessie said.

Lena stood next to Tom, "on screen then."

The viewscreen changed to show an interior of a Borg ship, a drone stepped into view. "Ah Morgan, Lieutenant Paris, how good to see you again."

Lena looked generally annoyed, "it's Lena now."

"She reminds me of the Borg Queen," Tom whispered.

"Well duh, I am the Borg Queen," the drone said.

"I thought you killed her Lena," Triah muttered.

"I did," Lena mumbled.

"Killed is just a mortal's word, nothing more," the Queen said.

"Let me guess, you're the third incarnation of her as Lena did kill the second one for sure," Tom said.

"You are way off Lieutenant," the Queen responded.

Lena groaned, "for crying out loud, get her off the screen."

Tom turned to Jessie, "shield status?"

"Everything is at 100, but I wouldn't count on the warp shield holding," Jessie replied.

"Power weapons, stand by on the.." Lena commanded.

The Borg cube on the screen suddenly exploded, sending debree everywhere in sight. Everyone on the bridge stared in shock.

"What.. just happened?" Tom slowly asked.

Jessie looked confused, "I dunno, I didn't do anything, it just blew."

"Good, I can't really be bothered to deal with the Borg today," Lena muttered.

"Another ship is entering visual range," Triah said.

"They're hailing us too," Jessie said.

"Damn, what's their status?" Lena questioned.

"It's just a shuttle, it's only armed with lasers and it's shields are really weak. I doubt they did this to the Borg," Jessie replied.

Lena turned back to the viewscreen, "alright then, on screen."

The screen changed to show a familiar face, everyone but Triah and Bryan's eyes lit up in shock.

"Hey guys," Kes cheerfully said.

"Kes? Wow, you look great," Tom gasped.

"For a ten year old, Tom finish your sentences in future," Kes said.

"Huh?" Tom said innocently.

"You were thinking that, don't deny it," Kes said.

Tom's eyes shifted nervously, "um yeah sorry."

"I don't understand, I thought Ocampans only live for nine years," Jessie said.

"Long story Jess. So Captain, permission to come aboard?" Kes said.

"Jess tractor her shuttle into the first shuttle bay," Lena ordered.

"No problem," Jessie said.

**The Conference Room:**

Lena and Tom were hanging around nearby the table looking slightly bored. The nearest doors opened up, Naomi and Zare walked in, slowly followed by Kes.

"This is the guest and whatever, bye bye," Zare said with no interest, she wandered out of the room.

Naomi shook her head, "so shallow.. oh crap chipped a nail." She proceeded to file her nails.

Kes watched her as she walked over to Tom and Lena, "she's grown hasn't she?"

"Well K'Tarians do age faster, not as fast as your people though," Tom said, getting quieter with each word.

"It's funny, I imagined her being a bridge officer, not a Security officer," Kes said.

"I can't even remember who put her on the team, and why," Lena muttered.

Tom shrugged, "me neither."

Lena walked over to Naomi, "you can go now."

"Cool thanks," Naomi said. She headed towards the door muttering to herself, "god I hope she meant go home, not go back to work."

Kes watched Lena as she sat down on the table nearby Tom. "So, what brings you back to well us?" Tom asked.

"It's a very long story, finding where you were is a shorter story," Kes replied.

The door chimed. "Yeah come in," Lena said.

James walked into the room, "hi Lena, hi Tom, hey Kes.. wait." He quickly glanced back at Kes, "Kes?"

Kes smiled, "hey yourself."

James glanced over at Tom and Lena, "um this better not be another time travel episode."

"As far as I know it isn't," Lena said.

"Kes is just here for a visit," Tom said.

Lena sat down in one of the nearby chairs, "here on duty or is just a social call?"

"Oh yeah, duty visit," James replied.

"Still on Security? Wow," Kes commented.

"Kinda, anyway it's not good news," James said.

Tom glanced around nervously, "uhoh who died?"

James glanced at the PADD in his hands, "some guy called Ensign Fallmore, he walked into a turbolift when there wasn't a turbolift there."

"An unknown crewmember dying stupidly? That's not an odd occurrence," Tom commented.

"Wait, how did they find him?" Lena asked.

"Sid, he was on another one of his suicide missions," James replied.

"That guy's still alive? It makes you wonder," Tom muttered.

"I haven't finished," James said.

Tom's eyes shifted, "um.. ookay?"

"He was murdered," James replied.

Lena rolled her eyes, "get Craig on it."

"Hey hey, I'm the chief on duty at the moment," James moaned.

"I agree with her here, you're like the new Evil Tuvok only without the pointy ears and logic comments," Tom said.

"There was only one incident," James said in disbelief.

Lena raised both eyebrows, "uh no, what about the last Iinan incident?"

"I didn't turn evil then," James muttered.

"I think she's trying to use the Iinan being a psycho maniac thing as an excuse," Tom whispered.

Lena groaned, "fine, there was only one time but you understand why.."

"Lena that was, what.. over a year and a half ago," James said.

"Fine, investigate a turbolift related murder if you really want to. Yeesh, it's not like you get paid extra for solving a murder case," Lena grumbled.

"What? We don't?" James said.

Tom shrugged, "you'd think so."

James stared blankly at him, "I was joking."

"Oh I knew that," Tom muttered.

Kes shook her head, "some things never change."

_In: "Sickbay to Janeway.."_

"If this is about the murder, I don't want to know," Lena quickly said.

_In: "Um no, but you really should get here quickly. Sickbay out."_

Lena groaned as she pulled herself up, "one of these days I may accidentally press the delete button."

"You do know there's more to deleting the EMH than pressing a button," Tom pointed out.

Lena stood at the doorway glaring in Tom's direction, "James remind me to sort out the forms that allow me to fire Tom."

Tom put his hands on his hips, "there are no forms, ha!"

"No, the forms that allow me to fire you out of the torpedo tube," Lena said. She turned around and walked out of the door.

Tom glanced at James, "there are no forms for that either right?"

"Knowing Lena she'll make some if there aren't, or she'll just fire you without them," James replied.

"Guys," Kes said.

James and Tom glanced over at her, she just smiled sweetly at them. Tom briefly glanced at James, "uh.. what's up?"

"I couldn't tell Lena what's going to happen, I can tell you two though. That means no blabbering it all to her later, I'm looking at you Tom," Kes said.

Tom pouted, "hey I don't do that anymore."

James laughed, "if you believe that, you'll believe anything."

"Hmph, are you going to tell us or not?" Tom muttered.

"Well not fully. It's a really long story that basically ends with Lena and James are in trouble," Kes said.

James rolled his eyes, "so I've heard, from what?"

"A very long story," Kes replied.

"Someone's going to hit them both with a big book?" Tom questioned. James slapped him across the head.

"Thank you," Kes said.

"Anytime," James said.

Tom pouted again as he rubbed his head, "I was only joking, are you allowed and I'm not?"

"Yep," James replied. "Seriously though what are we in danger of, all Daniel said was that it was a Slayer thing."

"No no, that was just the Zare thing a few weeks ago," Tom muttered.

Kes shook her head, "no he was probably sensing the same thing as me."

"I don't think we should rely on that guy. He said two months ago, that something was going to screw up the next generation Chosens, and well Duncan and Sasha are fine, obviously," Tom said.

"He has a point for once," James muttered.

Kes looked confused, "it's not known who the next Chosens are, Duncan and Sasha are at the very least potentials."

"Nope one of them came back in time, she was a Chosen alright," Tom commented.

Kes looked even more confused, "that's odd, I didn't know about that."

"That's time travel for you," Tom said.

Kes nodded her head, "yes well this is a time travel problem. Someone's going to go back in time to ruin the timeline."

"In what way?" Tom questioned.

Kes sighed, "that would make me have to start telling the long story."

"How did I know this was going to be a time travel episode?" James muttered.

"Well lets hope it doesn't come to that," Kes said.

"I think we need to know what they're going to do," James said.

Kes groaned, "fine but I really hope that you've got a lot of caffeine in your system, but not too much to give you a headache."

**The Equinox**

The Equinox senior staff had gathered around their own conference table. "Ok people, I think that the Enterprise know about the lab. Suggestions?"

Everyone stared blankly, Lessing raised his hand meekly. "Uh Rudey.."

Max giggled, "rudey."

Ransom glared at Max, "shut.. up."

"Right sir," Max said.

"What makes you think they've found the lab sir? I mean it's been a month or so since our last appearance on the show, that was a while ago and well they would of done something by now," Lessing questioned.

"That's a point, lets just be idiotically ignorant for another few episodes, ok?" Ransom replied.

"Ok," everyone cheerfully said.

"We've got to be annoying about something though, how about the Borg attack that lasted ten seconds?" Max suggested.

"Oooh lets steal a few Borg transwarp coils instead of.." Marla quickly suggested.

"No!" everyone yelled.

Marla cringed, "why not?"

"Two words, Dark Frontier," Ransom muttered in response.

Marla's face dropped, "right, it's just I'm sick of this technique. Hey what if we suck up to some aliens who have some technology to get us half way home, and use it when their back's turned."

"No!" everyone yelled.

"What now?" Marla moaned.

"Six words, The Voyager Conspiracy, piece of s#," Max commented.

Ransom raised his eyebrow, "was that really necessary."

"Yes sir, it was essential," Max replied.

"What about inventing something new, you know like that Quantum Slipstream Drive I read about," Marla suggested.

"No, shut the hell up!" everyone but Lessing yelled.

"Why not? I love to ski, that planet is very snowy," Lessing moaned.

Everyone stared blankly at Lessing. "You're an idiot," Ransom muttered.

"Thank you sir," Lessing beamed.

"What about a wormhole, there's always one around," Marla said.

Max coughed, "Timeline."

"Great more temporal paradoxes, why did I put you in my senior staff?" Ransom asked.

"Because there was nobody else sir," Marla replied.

"Makes sense," Lessing commented.

"Two words, Game Cube?" Marla suggested.

Ransom pulled out a phaser and shot her with it, "god that woman annoys me sometimes."

"What's wrong with the Game Cube idea?" Lessing asked.

Ransom shot him too, "idiot."

**Back on the Enterprise**

Kes finished her story, James and Tom just continued to stare blankly at her. "Um.. that was interesting," Tom muttered.

"Yeah, if I understood it right then we definitely have to make sure Lena doesn't find out," James said.

Tom nodded his head, "yes, Kes can you go back to the part with the things?"

"Things?" Kes questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You know with the whole someone's going back in time to get Lena and James into trouble," Tom replied.

Kes groaned in frustration, "that's the beginning!"

"I know, I really need you to start again," Tom said.

"You never were good at the time travel stuff, were you?" James commented.

"Nope," Tom said, shaking his head.

"Well this is time travel stuff and alternate dimension stuff," James said.

Tom nodded his head, "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down," Kes pointed out.

"Oh, yey good for me," Tom said.

"This story makes you wonder what the writers on, when it starts to make sense it doesn't again," James commented.

Kes sat opposite James and Tom, "yes well if you think about it, it does make a little sense which is very weird. Someone's obviously got nothing better to think about."

Tom cleared his throat, "let me try and get this right. In one dimension or timeline, whatever, James was killed by those vamps on New Earth before the awayteam got trapped there. Janeway was so upset she refused to send another team down so they continued on their way. How am I doing?"

"Ok but that's the easy part," Kes replied.

"But I saved his life that time," Tom said.

"No this is where it gets harder. As he died, Janeway never went to New Earth so her & Chakotay never really got together. Because of that Lena wasn't born, James was stripped of his Chosen strength since he didn't have a sister. He was a Natural when he fought against the vamps and the leader just bit him because he was weaker," Kes said.

"Somebody pull me a chair," Tom muttered.

"For the last time, you already are sitting down," James said.

"Right," Tom said.

"If it makes it easier Tom, the whole New Earth and Chosen Slayer thing is just one big temporal paradox, kinda like a timeloop actually," Kes said.

"Ok whatever. A little while later Voyager reached Borg Space earlier, obviously before the 8472 war, but half way through the war started. By that time you had started to evolve into that higher being you are now, you sent Voyager the rest of the way. 8472 kicked the Borg's butt cos we didn't help them," Tom said.

"Right but that part's not really important," Kes said.

"Lots of people were dead plus Voyager was heavily damaged so you decided to go back in time," Tom said.

Kes nodded her head, "I had a vision, that gave me the idea."

"You went back to New Earth and got James out of that fight, since he survived everyone got trapped on New Earth like we remember it," Tom said.

"Yes but what I didn't realise was that my little trip made things worse and of course cos Lena was a lot younger than James, he still remained a Natural. The whole Slayer community were confused, just like with this dimension. The Q continuum weren't happy with the state of the timeline and the whole Lena thing, they tried to fix it but failed. One Q impregnated Lena and well you know the rest," Kes said.

"I'm still lost. What did you expect would happen when you changed the timeline, obviously you didn't want that second dimension or timeline to be like that?" Tom asked.

"The vision I had was very vague, I got the idea that if I went back in time to that point it would make the difference Voyager needed, eventually it did work out like what I visioned," Kes replied.

"Yeah but what was it that Voyager needed?" James asked.

"For one thing survival, Voyager would of been destroyed before it's time. Plus because Zare and her brother were Chosens, she was killed during that time on the ocean colony because she wasn't rejected for being 'fake' and Rean was too young and inexperienced to survive either," Kes replied.

"Right so the Chosens were killed and I wasn't, that's realistic," James said sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side, you got killed later on," Tom pointed out.

James stared blankly at him, "thanks, I think."

"If I remember right, you said you got away the same way you did in this timeline," Kes said.

Tom beamed, "me, I transported everyone out.. I was the hero again."

Kes raised her eyebrow, "um yeah whatever."

**Sickbay**

A bright light shone in Kiara's eyes as she opened up her eyes, a familiar face appeared in front of hers making her jump in shock. She quickly sat up, "um.. what am I doing in Sickbay?"

Lena came over to her left side, "some guy found you lying on Deck Thirteen, you just fainted. What I'd like to know is what were you doing there?"

"I was told to go and treat somebody with a mild headache," Kiara replied.

Lena looked confused, "what, there? No really what were you doing?"

"There are quarters there," Kiara replied.

"That's not what I asked," Lena said.

"Well maybe you should ask a bit more clearly," Kiara muttered.

"What are you doing on the Enterprise, it's not a hard question," Lena questioned.

It was Kiara's turn to look confused, "where else would I go?"

"Oh I don't know, class maybe?" Lena replied.

"I thought class was on the Enterprise," Kiara said.

Lena glanced away, "uh doc, are you sure she just fainted?"

Kiara followed her glance and ended up looking even more confused, "Doctor Jones?"

Sure enough Doctor Jones turned around to face the girls, "I'm very sure."

"Oh god, please don't tell me I went backwards in time again.. the last time I did that I aged too many years," Kiara stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Doctor Jones asked.

"What do I mean! Doctor Jones is still hanging around the Enterprise, obviously class is on Voyager still or something and.. Lena, where did you buy those clothes?" Kiara said.

Lena looked down briefly at herself, "it's called a uniform."

"You never wear a uniform," Kiara muttered.

Doctor Jones sighed, "ok lets just take a deep breath, we'll look at this sensibly. What's the last thing that you remember?"

"I was going down a corridor, it shook and I tripped over, then I woke up here," Kiara replied.

"That doesn't narrow it down, what I mean is what big event has happened most recently?" Doctor Jones questioned.

"Big Event? I dunno, Zare went psycho on us not long ago," Kiara replied.

Lena and Doctor Jones glanced at each other. "Who?" Lena said.

"Zare, she was on Voyager a few times but that was back in 2372," Doctor Jones replied.

"I don't know about that, but she did join the crew recently," Kiara said.

"Ookay, what year is it to you?" Lena asked.

"It's 2380," Kiara replied.

Lena shrugged, "if it's January too then we're not dealing with a time thingy."

"Wait, I'm getting something here. Oh oh, maybe this is another dimension," Kiara said.

"What makes you think that?" Doctor Jones asked meekly.

"Well it's the same time of year here etc, but things are different. It makes sense, right?" Kiara replied.

"I guess so," Lena said.

"There is one thing I don't get, why are you wearing that thing?" Kiara asked.

Lena rolled her eyes, "because it's regulation, I have to or I'll get chucked out."

"Chucked out? Out of what?" Kiara asked.

"Academy," Lena replied.

Kiara tried to keep a straight face, "you're going to the Academy? Where are we, bizarro world?"

"I'm just doing it so I can be captain," Lena muttered.

"So this obviously means we're back in the Alpha Quadrant," Kiara said.

"Yep that's right," Lena said.

"For how long?" Kiara asked.

"Two years this March or April," Lena replied.

Kiara pulled herself off the biobed, "that was when we got home for a while, I take it you guys didn't get thrown back into the Delta."

"No we did," Doctor Jones said.

"Oh, well I'm stumped then," Kiara muttered.

Lena glanced at Doctor Jones, "the Seventh Dimension attacked us not long after we were thrown back, we sneaked through one of their portals."

"Um the Seventh Dimension didn't technically make another move until June," Kiara said.

"That's weird," Doctor Jones commented.

"I'll call mum and dad, we maybe able to figure out what happened and fix it," Lena said.

Kiara smiled innocently, "yes please."

**Meanwhile in the normal r****e****ality**  
**Sickbay**

"Captain you really must calm down," Freddie stuttered.

Lena stopped pacing to glare in his direction, "Kiara's in another coma, what do you expect me to be?"

"Well it's just like that other time she was in a coma, meaning that she'll wake up quickly.. probably," Freddie replied.

"Probably, probably!" Lena yelled.

Freddie cowered, "um maybe you should talk to Nikki now." He rushed into his office.

Lena groaned, she turned to walk out the door.

**Astrometrix**

"So if someone's planning on messing with the timeline, they must be nearby right," Tom was saying.

"No, they don't have to be next to us to get it right," Kes muttered.

"The Astrometrix Lab is good for spying on other ships, we'll find them," James said.

"Spying, you call me nosey," Tom commented.

"No, I just meant spying as in checking where a certain ship is and what it's doing," James said.

"Ok that I understand but why does your other sister have to be here?" Kes asked.

Everyone glanced over at Yasmin, who was sitting on one of the stations. "What?"

"Lena thought we should give her a job that wont get us killed," James replied.

"In other words she's not allowed to use half of the stations here," Tom replied.

"Isn't Annika onboard, this is usually her job.. it's so god damn boring," Yasmin moaned.

"I think that's the whole point," James said.

Lena walked through the doors, "Triah said you guys would be here, what's up?"

Kes, James and Tom looked at each other nervously. "Um nothing much, but I can tell you what we're not doing and that's spying on other ships," Tom replied.

James and Kes rolled their eyes in unison. "Oh please," Kes groaned.

"What's going on?" Lena asked, folding her arms impatiently.

"According to Kes a ship's going to cause some bother, we're looking for it," James replied.

Tom glanced around nervously, "um yeah that's right."

"Do you know who?" Lena asked.

Kes shook her head, "no but whatever they're up to they're nearby."

James and Tom turned around and started to work at the stations. "Which means we'll be able to catch up with them and stop them before they do anything," Tom said.

The station James was working on started beeping madly, "I found something.. I don't believe it."

Tom, Kes and Yasmin gathered around James, Lena walked front to the other side of the station. "What is it?" Lena asked.

"Another Federation ship," James replied.

Tom's eyes shifted, "three Federation ships in this part of the universe? Impossible."

"Yeah well I think we've found our ship," James said.

Tom looked confused, "did I miss something?"

"Think about it Tom, it has to be the Pegasus," James replied.

Kes nodded her head, "maybe but we've got to be sure."

Lena tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Bridge."

_In: "Go ahead."_

"James is going to send some co-ordinates to the helm, go there," Lena ordered.

"I guess I'm sending co-ordinates to the bridge," James muttered.

_In: "What about the Equinox?"_

"Tell them to follow us," Lena replied.

**Meanwhile in the other dimension****...**** lets call it Reality Two**

**One of the space stations orbiting Earth, Admiral Paris' office**

"Sir, the runabout's docked," a clueless looking ensign said.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Paris asked.

"No, they just said it was an emergency," the ensign replied.

Paris sighed as he stood up, "tell them to meet me in Conference Room 2."

The ensign gasped, "wow we have two Conference Rooms!" He headed towards the door while muttering to himself, "wait till Judith hears about this."

Paris stared blankly at the door, "kill me, kill me now."

**T****O BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lullaby**

**Written / **3rd - 5th, 11th December 2003 and 26th January 2004

--

**Conference Room 2**

Paris paced backwards and forwards nearby the window. The ensign walked in with Kathryn, Chakotay, Kiara, Lena and Yasmin not far behind him.

The ensign looked very amazed as he looked around the room, "well what do you know, this Conference Room has disco lights fitted.. that's the difference."

Paris looked up at the ceiling, "they're just normal lights."

"Oh I see, they're x-ray lights," the ensign whispered. "Don't worry sir, your secret's safe with me." He walked out of the room.

"Somebody must remind me to fire that guy," Paris muttered.

"That would be an idea, he was your 'receptionist' when Voyager was still in Dry Dock," Kathryn said.

Paris smiled as he walked up to her, "Kathy lets do this right, how are you?"

"Same old," Kathryn replied. She turned to the others, "you know Chakotay already, but these two are my daughters Lena and Yasmin, and this is my um granddaughter Kiara."

Yasmin raised her hand half way into the air, "and this is my hand, eya."

Lena raised her eyebrow, "this is why we don't bring her to meetings."

Paris nodded his head, "I see."

"You're probably wondering what this is about," Chakotay muttered.

"You're right there, what's the emergency?" Paris asked.

"We think Kiara's swapped dimensions, we found her on the Enterprise," Lena replied.

"I don't understand," Paris said.

Kiara sighed, "we're not really sure what happened. I was on the Enterprise where I usually live now, I collapsed and I woke up in Sickbay. From then on everything's been really weird and confusing."

"Meaning that she doesn't remember Voyager and the Enterprise getting home, and everything else after that," Kathryn said.

"Hmm I think we need to compare stories, maybe we could then find out where the dimensions split. If we do that we maybe able to get her back," Paris said.

"Yeah great idea if you have a dimension door opener, which of course only works when you tell it the differences between the dimensions," Yasmin commented.

Lena elbowed her gently in the ribs, "what did I tell you about making fun of bosses who aren't mum."

Kathryn pouted, "I resent that."

"Ok before the Seventh Dimension battle, what happened?" Paris asked.

"Well majorly, Jessie's funeral. Minor, an unknown crewmember's funeral," Lena replied.

"Aaaw," everyone moaned in a sympathetic way, excluding Yasmin.

"What? I don't remember that," Yasmin moaned.

"I remember those two things happening, heck I was at Jessie's funeral and I was around when that lass got hit by a falling bulkhead," Kiara said.

"Nice," Yasmin grinned.

Lena shook her head, "we headed for New Earth and then we got attacked, I can't remember anything else that may help."

"Did you get there?" Kiara asked.

"Nope," Lena replied.

"That's good, that means that James didn't go psycho in this dimension," Kiara said.

Everyone looked nervous. "Uh he did, that's weird.." Chakotay muttered.

"No it's not, he was already turning evil, obviously something different triggered it in her dimension," Lena said.

"Um it was you," Kiara said as she looked in Kathryn's direction.

Kathryn looked at her bewildered, "what, me? How could I have done anything?"

"He found out your.. um secret and he got annoyed at you to put it mildly," Kiara replied quietly.

Lena rolled her eyes, "I take it Peter blabbed it to him despite the changes."

"What triggered it here?" Kiara asked.

"I did. I made some speech about him taking the whole thing so personally, he slowly got mad enough to attack me," Lena replied sheepishly.

"Oh I was told that he took it personally with you instead," Kiara said directed Kathryn's way.

"I like your dimension already, Lena didn't get hurt that time round, right?" Kathryn questioned.

"Not by much no, she talked him out of it.. well she did one of her legendary speeches," Kiara replied. Lena stared at her with an annoyed expression.

"Wow that's ironic since we haven't got him out of that state and Lena's speeches got him into it," Chakotay commented.

Kiara's eyes widened, "he's still evil? What about the kids?"

"Correction, kid. Phoebe takes care of him most of the time," Chakotay replied.

"Oh," Kiara muttered.

Lena looked uncomfortable, "Unu nicked off, god knows what she's done. Luckily since she's thousands of years old she doesn't know what abortion is."

"So James kills for a living now I take it, nice," Kiara muttered.

"Yes it's a problem, since he's powerful it's extremely hard to catch him alive," Paris said.

"Not that it matters, the last time he was captured he went through the forcefield and killed all the Security guys," Lena commented.

"We're missing the point here right. We still don't know what split the dimensions up," Chakotay said.

"I do. The battle with the Seventh Dimension was the incident that did it. Damien obviously had a choice, and we know that dimensions are formed when decisions have to be made," Kathryn said.

"You'd think so but the series started like an alternate Voyager because a decision was made different to the original, you know because of Kiara," Chakotay muttered.

Lena stared blankly at him, "um dad, that idea hasn't basically changed has it? Remember the whole Q going back in time with Kiara and that changed the timeline or you can call it another dimension. If you think about it, it makes sense still."

Yasmin sat down slowly, "ow my head hurts."

"Look we can figure out which dimension it is now with this information," Paris said.

"You're forgetting my earlier sarcastic remark, we need something to open up a dimension," Yasmin said.

"That's easy, the Lillyia Fleet will help us with that, after all when we first met them they came through a portal. Not in front of our eyes, but you know what I mean," Kathryn said.

"Guys, don't you think that this is a dumb idea. We should try and figure out how I got here in the first place and go back that way. I mean what if the Lillyia opens up the wrong portal, there are obviously millions or billions of different dimensions," Kiara questioned. Everyone else glanced at each other nervously.

"Kathryn I think we need to go back to the Enterprise and visit an old friend," Chakotay commented.

**Reality One**  
**Enterprise Bridge**

Everybody were at their usual positions, Kes was sitting in the spare chair next to Lena.

"We're in visual range," Triah said.

"On screen," Lena commanded.

The viewscreen quickly showed the Pegasus C flying towards them.

"They're hailing," Triah said.

Lena stood up, "lets get this over with."

The Pegasus C's bridge appeared on the viewscreen. "Enterprise, are you guys following us?" Damien asked.

Everyone averted their eyes away the viewscreen to avoid the ugliness of Damien's host. Lena however decided to be brave and look at him as she spoke, "I really should ask you the same question. What are you doing here?"

Damien glanced at Riker and the Twerps, including the two new Twerps members. "Would you believe Game Cube?" Damien said sheepishly.

"Not when you're the third Starfleet ship in another galaxy to claim that," Tom commented.

Damien smiled, "yeah I noticed that excuse for a ship, you know I was really tempted to get my hands on the second Leda ship. Imagine the carnage."

Kes and Jessie both cringed, Tom just stared blankly while turning slightly pale. "Oh god, they made another Leda!?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Lena's eyes shifted nervously, "um.. Leda is what exactly?"

"A Lemming ship as Tom put it, everyone died cos a construction worker died there and her ghost wanted revenge. Oh and lots of other ship's crews were slaughtered too. Ask James for one of the crew's grisly death details if you haven't got a death, blood, lots of bodies in pieces faint fetish," Jessie replied.

Lena stared blankly, "uh huh, forget it."

"Now you see why I'm tempted, at least then I could get rid of this damn host. The writers will use any excuse to hurt and kill this host, I should know.. I was the cause of them several years ago," Damien said.

"Well this is all very nice but don't we have something to do?" Kes commented.

Riker's eyes widened just when he spotted her, "woah that blonde is hot."

Kes just groaned, "great, just what I need."

"It's ok, he's really gay. He tried to hit on me the other day, or was that a dream?" Damien said.

"Dream," everyone on both bridges, excluding Riker, muttered in unison.

"Dream yes, that's right," Riker said, looking rather nervous.

Damien stared at him while turning an interesting shade of green, "that is very disturbing."

"What? I thought you were a woman, it was three am," Riker stuttered.

"And calling Justin Timberlake a woman a guy would hit on is an insult to woman kind," Triah commented.

"Um it's Riker, he'd hit on a chicken if there was one around," Damien said.

Riker's eyes widened again, "mmm chicken." He rushed off the bridge.

"I just got a disturbing image there," Tom muttered.

"Fortunately he's probably just going to eat one, we only have dead chickens," Damien said, shaking his head.

"The image is getting worse," Tom stuttered.

Lena started to go a bit red in the cheeks, "for crying out loud, we are not here to talk about Riker and the possibility that he hits on chickens!"

"I hit on chicks, not chickens.. lets just clear that up," Brock pointed out from behind Damien.

Tom fell off his chair, and collapsed onto the ground. Lena looked over at him, "he and Danny should of been best friends, really."

Kes stood up, stepping on Tom accidentally in the process. "Right here's the deal, you are here and there's a threat involving time travel, could that be you?"

Damien looked confused, "what are you talking about, and what are you doing back on the ship.. I knew I was forgetting someone in the brainwashing process."

"I'm afraid you can't brainwash me, thankfully," Kes muttered.

Lena folded her arms, "look someone is going to use time travel to kill James and I. It's not you?"

Damien's eyes lit up, "no it's not, but I am tempted to give whoever it is a hand. James has to die permanently for once."

Tom chose that moment to climb back to his feet, "seems to me that you like Lena though."

"No, she's just like the orange haired bitch behind me," Damien laughed. Misty pouted, and stormed out of the bridge. Everyone else sighed in relief.

Lena narrowed her eyes, "ok Jess, fire all weapons."

Damien quickly turned very scared, "no wait, nobody is as bad as Misty.. I was kidding."

"What about May?" the Twerp brat called Max asked.

"Huh, what's in May?" the girl said, obviously very confused.

"That's your name remember, god," Max groaned.

Damien rolled his eyes, "ok maybe you should destroy this ship, I'd get another host, lose these twits and possibly get the Leda. Though a lemming ship may not replicate yogurt very well, can't have that."

Riker walked back into the room with barbecue chicken sauce all over his face, and a wing in his hand. "What about me sir?"

Damien laughed, "oh you do crack me up sometimes."

"Wait, how did he hear what was just said?" Bryan asked. Everyone on the Enterprise bridge shrugged.

"Ok just wondering something, what are you up to?" Tom asked.

"Well we er.. I have no idea yet. You can't rush genius," Damien stuttered.

"Obviously you can't rush an idiot either," Jessie commented.

"Gee, no need to get personal," Damien muttered.

"Well why not, you were involved in the whole Unu murdering me thing," Jessie said.

Damien nodded his head in agreement, "true true, how is that working for you?"

"Get him off screen before my eyes melt," Lena groaned.

"He is telling the truth though, he was very confused when I mentioned the time travel thing," Kes said.

"Yeah but knowing him he'll think up a new prank," Lena said.

**Reality Two**  
**Enterprise's Conference Room**

Kathryn, Chakotay, Lena, Kiara, Yasmin, Gretchen, Phoebe and only an odd few of the original Enterprise E cast had all sat down around the conference table.

"This is interesting. We did detect strange readings when Kiara was found," Geordie said.

"Did you find out what it was?" Kathryn asked.

"No we're still looking into it," Geordie replied.

"We need to go back to the exact co-ordinates you were when you found her," Chakotay said.

"That shouldn't be that difficult to do, what do you expect to find there?" Picard asked.

"Well our other plan was to open up a dimensional rift using the information Kiara gave us, but there's too much chance of error," Chakotay replied.

"Yeah she could end up in the wrong dimension, the chances are billions to one that she'd end up in the exact dimension she came from," Lena said.

Picard nodded his head as he tapped his commbadge, "Picard to Bridge, set a course for the co-ordinates I'm sending to you now." He keyed in some commands on the little panel on the table.

_In: "Aye aye baldy, er.. Captain."_

"You're fired Ensign," Picard muttered.

"Jean Luc," Beverly said in a warning voice.

_In: "Crap not again, no presents for my little brats this Christmas."_

"Hasn't Christmas been and gone?" Kathryn questioned. Everyone nodded their heads.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "that's weird I just figured our crew were the only mad ones."

Picard, Beverly and Geordie all stood up. "We'll be on our bridge, we'll keep you informed," Picard said. They then walked out of the room.

"Ok family meeting," Gretchen announced.

Everyone but Kiara groaned in response. The lights dimmed, the red alert alarm went off. _"Intruder Alert."_

"Phew, saved by the bell," Phoebe commented.

"What's wrong with these family meetings?" Kiara asked.

The second lot of doors opened up, James stepped through them with a complete black look. Everyone remaining looked over, excluding Gretchen and Kiara, looking rather worried.

Kiara groaned, "damn, getting home was a big mistake for fashion."

Lena raised her eyebrow, "Kiara you really should stop hanging around with Naomi if you are anyway, you're starting to sound like her."

"Besides a full black outfit is back, I think it's his fault that happened," Yasmin commented.

"Um hello? Evil and going to kill you here, yeesh get with the program," James muttered.

"Oh we're sorry," Kiara muttered sarcastically.

Lena pulled herself to her feet, "ok people, get out of here."

_In: "Picard to Conference, we've detected an intruder.."_

"Well duh, do you think we wouldn't spot him?" Yasmin muttered.

_In: "Well who is it?"_

James rolled his eyes while looking rather frustrated, he pushed the table to the clear side of the room.

Kathryn laughed inappropriately, "he always was a little attention seeker."

Chakotay groaned, "damn woman, you really should switch to decaf."

_In: "What just happened, I heard a crash?"_

"I pushed your table into the wall, I think it looks better there," James replied a little too politely.

_In: "What, hey hey that was attached to the ground!"_

"No kidding Sherlock," Lena muttered. She turned to the side panel on the wall, keyed in a few commands, Yasmin, Gretchen and Phoebe dematerialised as a result.

"Crap missed some out," Chakotay grumbled as he glanced at Kathryn and Kiara.

James groaned, "bored here."

"Oooh ooh, we haven't tried sedatives yet!" Kathryn yelled out.

"Great, drug your evil brat," Chakotay muttered.

"Sedatives really, that I'd like to see," Kiara commented.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try it too. Wait I got a better idea, why don't you just put coffee into hyposprays, inject them into your arm, and dance around like a prat an hour earlier than usual," James said.

Kathryn gasped, "but that would mean I'd never taste it again, how dare you."

Lena ignored her coffee obsessed mother and stepped in front of James, "you know what, usually Evil Slayers kill people violently, not verbally."

"Why not do both?" James said.

"Gee that does sound appealing but.." she punched him in the face, "I prefer it this way."

James just shrugged it off, he hit her with his left hand. She crashed into the wall.

Kiara stared at her in shock, "Lena! How come he's stronger than you?"

Lena glared at her, "well I'm sorry that I haven't been evil and killing people for over a year!"

Kathryn took a hold of Kiara's arm, "come on, we'd better leave."

Kiara pulled her arm out of her grip, "Lena, you can do better than that, come on."

"The brat's right you know," James said. Lena walked back over to face him. She swung her fist at him but he blocked it this time, she ducked a blow from him and kicked him into the table. He only laughed, "that's a little better sis."

"I am not your 'sis'," Lena almost growled, she lunged for him and a full on battle began.

Kathryn watched looking helpless, she cringed at every blow that was made, "why must you two fight all the time, you could get hurt."

Chakotay sighed, "I think you're missing the point Kathryn."

James now had Lena backed into the wall, his hand tightly around her neck.

"Oh I can't watch this, somebody throw something," Kathryn stuttered.

Kiara lost her temper, "stop this! This isn't suppose to happen!"

James glanced over his shoulder, "do you mind, I'm trying to kill your mum here."

Lena took the opportunity to knee him in a sensitive area, once he'd backed away from her Lena punched him, and literally threw herself at him. The force of them crashing onto the ground could be felt on at least three decks below them. Kathryn finally fainted, everyone tried to ignore her.

Lena pulled out a knife, she held it at his neck. Kiara's eyes widened, "what are you doing! Isn't this time for a speech or something? You know, the cure."

"Cure, there is no cure. It's either get killed or kill him," Lena said.

"Good when is this happening, cos I really don't like speeches," James muttered.

Lena slapped him with her other hand, "shut up, yours wouldn't be any better."

Despite his position James smiled cheekily, "nah, I have a knack for them."

Lena tried to keep a straight face, "oh really? How do you know, do you practise in front of a mirror?"

"This is a new approach to the cure for evil, but you don't see me complaining," Kiara commented.

Lena sighed, "there is no cure."

"You know I could of pushed you away earlier," James muttered.

"Then why haven't you?" Lena questioned in a taunting voice.

"Because I want to see how long it takes for you to be merciful this time," James replied.

Kiara groaned, "you know I do prefer my reality. There's no evil people, unless you count Zare's attempt at it. Oh and a certain witch is alive and kicking too."

"Kiara, whatever you're on, give me some," James commented.

Lena slapped him again, "look mister, she's from another dimension. Her crew didn't get home, and you are supposably not evil right now."

"Yeah because a few people performed a ritual," Kiara said.

Lena glanced at her, "um what kind of ritual?"

"Some dark version of the Lea Halalela, granddad knows about it," Kiara replied.

Chakotay looked worried, "there's a reason why it's called the dark version."

"Yeah but we have an evil person like last time, the ritual prefers evil people doing it," Kiara said.

"What does it do?" Lena asked.

James looked bored, "who cares, rituals are always boring anyway."

Chakotay stepped closer to Lena and James, "this one you might not find as boring, it brings people back from the dead. Even ones that have been decomposing for years can be revived."

James pushed Lena off him like she was just a little kid, she didn't look happy afterwards. "Ok that outta do it," she muttered. He got up and headed out of the room, no one tried to stop him.

"Uh.. shouldn't we warn the bridge crew?" Kathryn stuttered.

Everyone else looked in her direction. "Welcome back Kathryn," Chakotay muttered.

Lena pulled herself up, "just leave him. If I know him as well I think I do, we wont be seeing for a few decades."

Kiara raised her eyebrow, "you don't think he'd.." Lena glanced at her. "Yeah he would."

"A few decades? Oh my god, I'll be a really old woman then," Kathryn said.

"Well he has to get back too, so you'll be long dead.. as a matter of a fact he'll have died along the way," Chakotay carefully said. Kathryn glared at him, she hit him across the back of the head.

**Reality One**  
**Same place, well same room anyway**

Some of the Enterprise main cast and Kes had gathered around the table for a meeting.

"Damien isn't responsible, he didn't seem to be lying," Kes said.

"Yeah well we can't be too sure," Tom commented.

"So what do we do then?" Lena questioned.

Jessie shrugged, "blow up the ship?"

"Um, maybe that'll be Plan B," Tom said carefully.

"I say just board the damn thing, see what kind of junk he has onboard. Anything suspicious we can destroy it," James said.

"I say blowing up the ship's quicker," Jessie muttered.

"We'll vote for it," Lena said. Everyone stared at her. "I can't be bothered today ok."

Tom shook his head, "who's up for blowing up the ship?" Everyone put up their hands. "This is a waste but who vote's we board the ship?" Everyone kept their hands in their air.

"Oh screw this, lets just board the ship," Lena groaned.

**Reality Two**  
**Admiral Paris' Office**

"Come in," Paris called.

Kathryn, Lena and Kiara walked into the room, they sat down in front of the Admiral's desk.

"I have read your proposal, and the answer's no," Paris said.

"Then what was the point in coming all the way here for? We're in the 24th century bub, use a communicator," Kiara grumbled.

Kathryn looked nervous, "look Admiral I know the plan sounds dangerous but this could work. How many people have been killed by him?"

"From what I understand Kathryn, your son has already left to do this plan on his own. This way we wont see him again," Paris replied.

"This plan will cure him though, it's a small price to pay," Lena snapped.

Paris sighed, "I'm sorry but he's going anyway. Why risk another ship to capture him and keep restrained until the ritual can be performed, when he's off to do it himself."

"We don't know for sure what he's doing, god," Kiara groaned.

"She's right, even if he said he was going to do that, how could we trust what he says?" Kathryn said.

"It's not only that. This will cost lives, and it is breaking a lot of rules," Paris said.

"Not exactly, do it our way and we'll be better off," Kiara said.

"And why is that?" Paris questioned.

"Because in my reality James, Craig, Yasmin, Tom and the other Sasha did the ritual, and the only one who was killed was Unu, who should of died a long time ago anyway," Kiara replied. "If we just let him do it his own evil way, he'll kidnap people who don't want to do it and by hell, he wont care if they die so they probably will."

"Even if we did, how would we be able to find this Unu. She is needed for the ritual," Paris said.

Kathryn, Lena and Kiara glanced at each other looking more nervous. "Oh crap, that I forgot," Kiara muttered.

"See, I'm sorry but request is denied," Paris said.

"But Admiral.." Kathryn stuttered.

"No buts Kathryn. If any of you try this, you could be demoted and Lena could be kicked out of the Academy. Is that what you want?" Paris said sternly.

Kathryn stood up, "no, what I want is my son back. If that costs me my career, then so be it."

Lena shrugged, "uh ditto."

The lights started flashing red, an annoying siren started going off. Paris stood up quickly, "excuse me ladies." He walked out of the room. Kathryn, Lena and Kiara followed him in to the command area of the station.

"What's going on?" Kathryn asked.

"Somebody has stolen a runabout," an unknown crewmember replied.

"Well if you call them that what do you expect them to do," Kiara muttered.

Paris walked over to the crewmember, "who is it?"

Another crewmember turned to face him, "sir you're getting a collect call."

Paris frowned, "Tom.. why can't he ever pay for the call himself."

"I'll put him through," crewmember two said.

_In: "Hi dad um, you'll never guess what happened."_

"Somebody else stole a runabout from you, I know," Paris grumbled.

_In: "Yeah but the thing is I'm alive to tell the tale, well try to anyway."_

Lena folded her arms, "let me guess, it was James."

_In: "Uh, noo.. oh crap how does she know?"_

"What should we do about the runabout sir?" crewmember two asked.

"Go after it," Kathryn ordered.

Everyone fell down Pokémon style, Kathryn failed to notice. "We're on a space station Kathryn," Paris muttered.

"That didn't stop DS9 did it, fly damn it!" Kathryn exclaimed.

Crewmembers one and two looked nervously at each other. "Ok ma'am," one stuttered. He pressed a red button. "Oh sorry, that's the window wipers," he muttered, he pressed a pink button instead.

"God if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're all stoned," Kiara commented.

The station started shaking madly. "We're going to die, aren't we?" two muttered.

"Yes, hold me," one stuttered.

"Only if you hold me," two said. One and two hugged each other.

Paris frowned, "no gayness on my space station!"

"We're in hailing range of the shuttle," Lena said. She shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't get how but we are."

"It's a top of the range station," Paris said.

"Hail the runabout," Kathryn ordered.

Paris rolled his eyes, "I was pretty sure that I was in charge here."

"Commlink open," two said.

Kathryn cleared her throat, "ok James you'd better explain yourself and then get your ass back here."

James, Unu (Jessie lookalike remember), Yasmin and two unknown crewmembers, both hugging by the way, appeared on the viewscreen. Yasmin was busy tying up Unu.

"I always knew Janeway was a witch, how else would a space station move so fast," James said.

"You bitch, get the hell off of me," Unu moaned.

Yasmin giggled, "you're going to die again." She gagged her.

"Enough with this, get your butt onto this station right now," Kathryn snapped.

"Um I've got a Game Cube to catch," James said. He moved his chair closer to the screen, "and I kinda need my ass to sit on chairs and stuff."

"How did you find Unu, we've been looking for her for years?" Lena asked.

_In: "Aah, he's been keeping her with him all this time.. you know like a toy."_

Kathryn pulled a disgusted face, Lena, Kiara, Yasmin, Unu and even James did too.

"Don't Tom please, I just ate," Lena muttered.

Paris rolled his eyes, "do you realise this is now a collect long distance call Tom? Hang up!"

_In: "Sorry."_

Kiara stared blankly at the viewscreen, "this can't be right." Everyone glanced in her direction.

**Reality One**  
**Pegasus C**

Damien was busy showing a new crewmember around, "and this is the cloning machine."

The girl looked at the machine in disgust, "hey do I introduce you to your mother? I think not."

Damien looked uneasy, "yes well, I don't want to meet my host's mother.. she's probably gone crazy."

"So, why did you clone me anyway? There are better people to clone," the girl asked.

"Well I have most of the crew already at my disposal, yours was harder to find.. not as hard as Kes though," Damien replied.

The girl rolled her eyes, "fine."

_In: "Riker to.. cool my voice echoes everywhere.. um Damien."_

Damien groaned, "what!?"

_In: "We have intruders, oh god I hope it isn't the Teletubbies with machine guns again."_

Damien and the girl glanced at each other, they looked rather disturbed. "Um Riker, wasn't that just one of those dreams you never tell me about," Damien muttered.

_In: "Uh.. yes sir."_

"I'm on my way to the bridge, you go back to the Enterprise," Damien said.

_In: "All right, I get to play with the joy stick again!"_

"Not you, you imbecile!" Damien yelled.

_In: "Oh.."_ All that was heard was crying.

**Meanwhile**

Craig, Naomi and an unknown crewmember were now inside what looked like Damien's quarters, oh come on who else would have rabbit wall paper?

"Can we go, this is freaking me out," Naomi moaned.

Craig shook his head, he walked into a rabbit statue. He had to bite his lip to stop himself screaming, "uh.. yes please."

Naomi eyed his now broken foot, probably, "great, now I get to tell everyone that a rabbit beat you up."

Craig hopped towards the door, "you will do no such thing." He disappeared out of the room, whimpering. Naomi and the unknown crewmember followed.

**Meanwhile again**

Zare and James were arguing over something, the unknown crewmember just trembled in fear cos he knew what was going to happen.

"No I am still upset over my brother, so.." Zare moaned. She pulled the crewmember over to stand in front of her.

James pulled him over to him, "you tried to kill my sister and mess up the timeline, so I get the human shield."

"No me!" Zare screamed, she pulled the crewmember in front of her.

"Ooh good argument," James muttered sarcastically, he pulled the crewmember in front of him.

"I am a newer character!" Zare yelled, you get the idea by now.

"Yeah and they have a bigger chance of getting killed off!" James yelled back.

"No they don't!" Zare yelled. She looked nervous, "why's that?"

"Well I've been here since Season One, has anybody from that season been killed off? No!" James replied.

"Technically Lilly did so.." Zare said, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That doesn't count!" James moaned.

"It so does, and technically you've been around since the prequel days and well two of those cast have been killed off," Zare said.

The unknown crewmember turned green, "stop it, I feel sick."

Zare and James looked at him looking disgusted. James turned back to Zare, "you can have him, I come back from the dead a lot."

"Oh no, you're not letting go of him that easily," Zare grumbled.

**While the insanity continues offscreen, we go back to the Pegasus bridge**

"Report," Damien ordered as he stepped off the turbolift.

"Six crewmembers from the Enterprise are onboard, two are unknown," Riker replied.

"Good," Damien said with an evil look on his face. "We'll kidnap them and clone them to be my new army of the damned."

"Don't they get killed very easily?" Riker said, looking confused.

"Why must you ruin my moments?" Damien snapped.

Brock ran in, he crashed into the Captain's chair and got knocked unconscious. Ash and May followed him, looking rather nervous. "Sir, two Enterprise people have been spotted arguing over some green guy on Deck Five," Ash said.

"Which people?" Damien asked.

May glanced at Ash, "uh.. a blonde guy and a black haired girl. They were tossing the guy around like he was a chew toy."

Damien frowned, "James and the new Slayer." The camera zoomed in on him, it hit him and knocked him unconscious.

"So the magic word isn't Damien anymore, aaw," Riker moaned.

**Meanwhile in the Alpha Quadrant**

Kathryn was having a thrilling conversation about coffee with her sister, when the camera started to zoom in on her. She noticed it and screamed. First she pushed Phoebe in the way, it avoided her and still tried to zoom in on Kathryn. She then decided that running away would be best, but the camera just continued to follow.

"Right, this is disturbing," Phoebe muttered. She shrugged it off and drank Kathryn's coffee.

**Back on the Pegasus bridge**

"I'm confused, which word is the magic word?" Misty asked.

Damien regained consciousness. Ash put his hand up, "maybe it was Slayer."

"No, that's a Buffy dramatic close up word," May muttered.

"Maybe it was the name James," Ash said. Once again Damien got knocked unconscious.

Misty giggled, "what would happen if.. James."

The camera tried to zoom in on Damien again, he woke up just in time and screamed. He tried rolling away from it, but it kept following him.

"Wow, the cameramen are adapting," Riker said in a dramatic voice.

**Meanwhile**

Craig tapped his commbadge, "Anderson to Enterprise, we've searched the ship's database and there's nothing about a time travel device."

_In: "How did you manage to get in?"_

"Well the password was hard but I got it," Craig said beaming too much.

Naomi groaned, "it was just bunnies, the first attempt he made was rabbit."

_In: "Ugh, download the database, we may as well steal it."_

"Why?" Craig questioned.

_In: "Cos I feel like it, god."_

"Right, should we contact James and Zare to tell them?" Naomi asked.

**The Bridge**

Damien sat down in his chair, "phew it gave up.. now.. what the?" The camera zoomed in again, and crashed right into his head harder than usual.

"Hey, the cameraman just killed Damien! Oh god, who's next!" Misty screamed.

"No one," everyone else muttered. It then kicked in, everyone looked rather scared.

**_Captains Log... um Captains Log, damn it what's the point? We've discovered that Damien and his crew are not responsible for what Kes said is going to happen, or should I say are not going to be responsible? Oh screw it. We're going to keep an eye out, but Kes believes we don't have to worry about it for a while. Oh and Kiara's come out of that damn coma._**

**Sickbay**

"So how did you do it doc?" Lena asked.

"I didn't do anything," Freddie replied.

Nikki shrugged, "she just woke up."

Lena turned to Kiara, "that's odd."

"Not really, the dream seemed to end right when I figured out it was a dream," Kiara said.

"Kiara we're not doing a parody of Waking Moments," Lena said.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "I know and thank god."

"How did you figure out it was a dream?" Nikki asked.

"Well for starters my dream was based on a supposable alternate reality, where we got home before we reached New Earth again. But here's the thing, Yasmin was home too," Kiara replied.

Everyone nodded their heads. "Yes, that doesn't sound right," Lena muttered.

"I was thinking how is Yasmin in the Alpha Quadrant when she's still lost in another quadrant, I mean come on.." Kiara said.

**Meanwhile in Astrometrix**

Yasmin walked into the room, she headed towards one of the stations. "Oh god this is boring," she moaned.

Jessie stepped into the room, "Yasmin have you seen James anywhere?"

Yasmin's eyes widened, "no.. oh god." The camera zoomed in on her and knocked her out.

Jessie stared at her, "wow the cameramen are getting vicious." She tapped her commbadge, "Sickbay."

And so the so called drama continues.

**THE END**


End file.
